Lovin' in the Past
by Froggie Lover
Summary: Amber McRoyan finds herself in the time of the Wild West Rangers. What will happen to a non-Ranger at the "beginning" of Ranger history?
1. Vacation

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Power Rangers belong to me, which include the Season 3 Rangers, Kimberly Hart, and the Wild West Rangers. However, Amber McRoyan does belong to me, cause I made her up. I hope ya'll like it!

Lovin' In The Past  
by Froggie Lover

Chapter One

Amber McRoyan flipped off of the balance beam with perfect grace, and landed just the same.

"Good work, McRoyan! Hart, get in there!" Coach Schmidt yelled.

Kimberly Hart rolled her eyes and exchanged a high five with Amber as they went in opposite directions. Amber stopped at a corner of the floor, running her routine through her mind. The assistant coach turned his attention to her as she began.

A few hours later, the gym - that was bustling in time prior - was almost completely empty, given the coaches and the gymnasts that were just finishing their practice for the day. In the locker room, Amber McRoyan sat on a bench, one arm cradled in the other. Coach Schmidt came in and sat down on a bench beside her.

"So, I noticed that that double handspring going across the beam needs work," he said gently.

"I know. My arm is healed, but it still hurts to hit that," Amber replied. She thought back to the incident where she had dislocated her right shoulder and broken a couple bones in her arm. Everyone was practicing really hard, and Amber couldn't seem to land the double handspring on the beam. It was almost break time, so she gave it one more try. She ended up slipping, hitting her arm on a nearby balance beam on the way down. For about four weeks, she was out of commission.

"The Games are in a few weeks. You really need to get it straightened out," Coach Schmidt said.

Of course, he was talking about the Pan Global Games, only the biggest competition in sports other than the Olympics.

"I know," Amber said quietly.

Schmidt sighed. "I think you need to take a vacation. Go home, rest up, heal that arm fully, and come back refreshed. In that order."

Amber nodded. "How long are you giving me?"

"A week."

~*~*~*~

Amber carefully picked up one of her bags and hefted it onto her right shoulder. The pain subsided as she picked up her other bag and carried it in her left hand. She walked into the parking lot and found a car waiting for her.

"Yo, sis, get in!" her brother called from the driver's window.

Amber laughed and proceeded over to the black Explorer. "Alex, you're a trip."

Alex McRoyan smiled as Amber got in the passenger's side.

"Ah, the familiarity of home," she said once the two had pulled up to the McRoyan home.

"It's called the suburbs of Arlington, kid."

"Better than a dorm in a building in Miami, Florida."

"I'll give ya that."

Later that night, Amber was up in her room, gazing out of the window. It was a clear night. Every star could be seen from any angle. She sighed, mentally thanking Coach Schmidt for giving her a week off. She loved being at home, especially on a beautiful summer night like this one. As Amber leaned on the sill, she could hear the sounds of the city wafting across the Potomac River. The sounds of horns honking, the strains of club music, and the quieted hubbub of Washington DC nightlife. Even from the distance of her location, she could still see the lights of late-night workers in office buildings and car lights in the capital of the country. Together, it was all quite a sight, to the eye of a tourist at least.

"Bored," Amber muttered. "There's gotta be something to do besides sit here."

As she climbed out of the window and went to shut it, she was reminded of why she was home in the first place. "Ouch."

She sat down on her bed and glanced around the rather large room. "Okay, computer's got a virus, nothing on cable but informercials and porno, and I've read every book I own."

"It's official; I have to venture outside of my house to find something to do. Maybe a stroll in the back routes of the neighborhood will do."

Amber changed out of her pajamas and into the outfit she had been wearing earlier that day. On her way out, she grabbed her keys and a pocketknife; one could never be too careful at this time of night, and in the DC area, even if it was in the suburbs. She locked the door and continued on outside. It was quiet out, as usual. But it wasn't too quiet; there was still the barking of dogs from the neighbor's houses and loud hip-hop music from a particular house on the block. In short, all was normal. Or in Amber's view, boring.


	2. Meet the Wild West Rangers

Lovin In The Past  
by Froggie Lover

Chapter Two

Abraham Park sighed as he stared out onto the horizon. He double-checked the cattle again and walked over to his friend Rocko DeSantos.

"Rocko," he said.

"Yeah Abraham?"

"You ever think about Calamity Kim and what's going on in her world?"

Rocko looked up at his long-time friend. "Of course I do. And so does Alicia. Even William does. But, we have no connection with her anymore, remember?"

"Our connection is as Rangers, Rocko."

"We're from different times. She's from our future, and we're from her past. Hell, Abraham, that Miss Fuschia O' Hara could be Miss Calamity Kim's ancestor. They look enough alike."

"I know."

A few feet away, William Cranston stood, silently listening to his friends' conversation.

"Fellas, I think it would be best if we got to work. Lunch break is in an hour, but the boss might not let us go if we continue to converse as such," he said, interrupting.

"William, there is nothing to do. The cattle are grazing as always, the sun is hanging in the same place as always, and since the cows aren't moving, there's no dung-shoveling to do," Rocko contested.

Abraham nodded, only half-listening to the argument. He watched the sun shine in the clear blue sky. It was summertime in Angel Grove, California, and the humidity was definitely kicking into play. Abraham lifted his hat and wiped his brow. He put his hat back and gazed between Rocko and William. Their backs were to each other; Abraham could only guess what had happened when he stopped listening. The two got along well enough, but both had their different ideas about work habits.

~*~*~*~

It was 12:05, or so said the clock of Ernest's Juice Saloon.

"Where are they?" Miss Alicia Brooks asked her companion, Miss Fuschia O' Hara.

"I don't know. There could've been a stampede."

"Rocko and Abraham take better watch of the cattle than that."

Miss O' Hara shrugged. Then, Rocko, Abraham, and William walked into the Saloon. Rocko took a seat next to Miss Alicia while Abraham opted to sit across from her. William sat in-between Abraham and Miss O' Hara, the only seat at the table left. The table was oddly quiet as the five were left alone with their thoughts. Suddenly, Ernest - the Juice Saloon's proud owner - walked up to the table.

"Will ya'll be having the usual?" He got no response as he stood over them. "You all sure are quiet today. Maybe my new drink will cheer ya up."

Abraham waved his hand dismissively. "The usual will be fine, Ernest."

Ernest nodded. "Well, Miss O' Hara, since you're new 'round here, what'll ya have?"

Miss O' Hara smiled. "I suppose whatever Mrs. DeSantos is having will suit me."

The portly bartender smirked. "You got it."

Miss Alicia sent a glare in Miss O' Hara's direction. "I told you, call me Alicia."

"I'm sorry, Miss Alicia, but it's just habit. I can't help it, especially with that there diamond ring on your finger."

"It's all right." Miss Alicia looked down at the engagement ring that Rocko had given to her as a birthday surprise. When he had asked, she almost said no, but it didn't take her long to realize that he was more than definitely the man that she wanted to spend was the rest of her life with was. But, there was always the issue of money. Rocko wasn't a rich man, not at all. Everyone thought that they were living in the lap of luxury, but it was the complete opposite on the inside. The three of them (Rocko, Abraham, and Miss Alicia) shared an old, rickety, three-bedroom house on the other side of town, but it wasn't furnished with much. Their only luxuries were the things the three had still managed to keep from their homes in Texas, and the fact that they were good friends with Ernest, so they ate at his saloon for free.

Rocko set a hand on her shoulder. He knew exactly what her thoughts were, because he had them all the time.

"Well," William said to drift away from the subject that he knew endlessly remained in his three friends' minds. "I suppose the summer's getting worse. Last year it wasn't half this hot."

Abraham turned to glare at William. "William, we know how much you hate the subject of poverty. And you always avoid it with small talk like that. Yes, the three of us are poor. And no, this summer is just as hot as last year."

The four looked shocked as Abraham abruptly got up from his seat and walked out of the swinging double doors of the saloon. Rocko and Miss Alicia knew that Abraham rarely got mad like that - he must have been fed up with everyone creeping around the subject like the cat trying not to wake the dog. The couple exchanged a glance, but didn't pursue Abraham. At times like these, it was best if he was left alone.

Abraham sighed and leaned onto the railing of the porch. The usual people were passing by - women out doing their daily shopping, men from Stone Canyon and other parts of Crystal County who traded their goods in Angel Grove, the men who worked at the docks on the lunch break, and the cattle herders like Abraham who were also on their lunch hour.

The fact that everything was the same really got to Abraham. It was boring, and boring was definitely not Abraham's favorite description of things. But, at the same moment, boring gave him time to think; time that he was always grateful for. His mind was filled with questions, questions that he couldn't find an answer for. Abraham looked out at the street again, and spotted something highly unusual.

~*~*~*~

Amber leaned against a tree that was behind a house. She had been walking for about a half-hour, but she didn't want to go home just yet. She started walking again. A few minutes later, she heard a sound coming from behind a tree. She turned and saw a glowing vortex, open and inviting.

"Wonder what this leads to? Wait, it could lead to death," Amber wondered. She thought about what her friend Kim Hart would've done. To Amber, Kim was always unafraid of anything. Amber decided to follow the example and stepped into the vortex. A white light appeared around her and blocked her vision. When it faded, Amber found herself in a different place, and possibly, a different time. She looked around. Women and men passed her, all unnoiticing of her presence. Suddenly, a man dressed in black approached her. His charcoal eyes showed kindness as he smiled in greeting at her.

"Hello, ma'am," he said, tipping his hat.

"Uh, hi. Where am I?" Amber replied.

"Why, Angel Grove, ma'am. Of course, in the year 1885," the stranger replied.

"Wait, I know someone from there."

The stranger's eyes seemed to light up. "Who?"

"A woman named Kim Hart. You probably don't know her. We're both from the year 1996."

The stranger smiled. "I believe I do know her. Here, come with me. If you are a friend of Calamity Kim's, then you are a friend of mine."

"Who are you, anyway?" Amber asked.

"Abraham Park, ma'am. And who are you?"

Amber smiled. "Amber McRoyan."

Abraham smiled and indicated for her to follow him. She did, and was led into a saloon. She watched him talk to a group of people. _Abraham, heh,_ she thought. Amber thought of something. She could make a new life here, and live it with Abraham. Yes, that seemed perfect.

"Miss Amber?" Abraham asked.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine." Abraham showed her to a table. Standing around it was four people. "This is Miss Alicia Brooks, Rocko DeSantos, William Cranston, and Miss Fuchsia O' Hara."

Amber nodded with acknowledgment as each introduction was made.

"Well, Miss Amber, so lovely to see you here. Where did you get those clothes?" Miss O' Hara said.

Amber looked down at her ensemble of black Capri pants and a white tank top. "Um, the mall."

"The same mall where Miss Calamity Kim got hers?" Miss Alicia asked.

"Probably not. I live in Washington DC, or at least I did when I got this outfit. She got hers at the Crystal County Mall, I think. But I got mine in a suburb about thirty miles south of DC, at a mall called Potomac Mills," Amber replied.

Miss O' Hara and Miss Alicia exchanged a nervous glance. Miss Alicia smiled sheepishly and sat back down in her chair. Miss O' Hara nodded politely and sat back down as well. Rocko and William both chuckled as they sat down in their seats. Abraham blushed and pulled out his chair for Amber. She sat down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh my, it's past twenty after. I can't leave my assistant running the shop for long," Miss O' Hara said, getting up from her seat.

Amber put up a hand to stop her. "Listen, you don't have to give that lame excuse. I know that I probably made you uncomfortable, so you can just leave without saying anything. My feelings aren't hurt."

Miss O' Hara grinned. This girl's got guts, she thought. "Actually, I own a tailor shop downtown. And my untrustworthy assistant is running it right now, so I think I'll be making sure she hasn't burnt it down yet."

"Oh, all right," Amber said, nodding.

Miss O' Hara turned and walked out of the saloon's doors. Abraham moved around the table and sat down in the empty seat. 

"So, Miss Amber, you really know Miss Calamity Kim?" Rocko asked.

"I think so," Amber replied.

William frowned. "We need a definite answer, otherwise I don't think you can be trusted."

Amber sighed. "What does this 'Calamity Kim' look like?"

"Well, she looks a lot like Miss O' Hara," Miss Alicia said.

Amber nodded. "Oh yeah. I know her."

"Good," William said.

"I think we should go Zordon," Rocko suggested.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"You'll find out," Miss Alicia said.

Amber nodded, confused. She followed them out of the saloon and to the side of the building.

"Okay, where are we going?" she asked.

"Just stay close," Abraham instructed. Amber nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

~*~*~*~

"ALPHA, I AM DETECTING A TELEPORTATION SEQUENCE ON EARTH," Zordon said.

"Yes," the android replied. "And it seems that the energy signatures are headed towards the Command Center!"

"IT IS PROBABLY THE RANGERS. BUT WHAT BUSINESS THEY MIGHT HAVE HERE, I DON'T KNOW."

"Unless, that disturbance that happened only ten minutes ago, has something to do with it."

Zordon frowned. "BUT, I DID NOT SENSE ANY EVIL IN ANGEL GROVE."

"That's because it was a time hole."

"DO YOU KNOW THE ORIGIN OF THIS TIME HOLE?"

"Yes. Arlington, Virginia; the year 1996."

"COULD IT BE..."

Before Alpha could answer his question, five beams of black, white, red, yellow, and blue appeared within the Command Center.

"Zordon!" William exclaimed.

"AH, RANGERS. IS THERE AN EMERGENCY ON EARTH?"

"Sort of," Rocko said. "You see, someone else from the future has visited us." He moved to reveal Amber.

She waved meekly. "Hi."

"ARE YOU FROM THE YEAR 1996?"

"Yeah. Um, can I ask you guys just why we're here?"

William seemed annoyed at the question. "To see if we can find a time hole and send you back home, where you belong, Miss Amber."

Amber suddenly felt alarmed, and even a little scared. "What?"

"YOUR PLACE IS NOT HERE, YOUNG ONE. YOU SHOULD BE RETURNED TO YOUR OWN TIME AS SOON AS THE POWERS ARE WILLING."

"Wait a minute. I just want to know something."

"YES?"

"Why was everyone concerned with knowing if I knew Kim Hart?" Amber was still confused about the whole situation, and no one had taken the time to explain anything to her, with the exception of Abraham.

"KIMBERLY HART WAS THE PINK RANGER OF YOUR TIME. I HAVE RECEIVED WORD FROM MY FUTURE SELF THAT SHE HAS PASSED ON THE POWERS TO ONE NAMED KATHERINE HILLARD."

"Kim was a Power Ranger?" Amber wondered aloud. "That's why she wears pink all the time."

Zordon nodded. "RANGERS MANY TIMES WEAR THEIR COLORS QUITE OBVIOUSLY, BUT MOST HUMANS JUST IDENTIFY THAT AS THE COLOR BEING THE RANGER'S FAVORITE COLOR."

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha suddenly exclaimed.

"WHAT IS IT, ALPHA?"

"The time hole to 1996 has closed!" the little android said with dismay. "Ay-yi-yi! That means that Amber cannot return home until another time hole opens!"

Zordon sighed. "THEN SHE MAY STAY FOR AS LONG AS WE MUST WAIT."


End file.
